Heiress
by Foxwolf22
Summary: It's 1544 in Hoenn, and the king is dying. Princess May believes she should take the throne, but there's one problem:she needs a husband. So that's exactly what she'll get.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N May and Dawn are 14. **

"How is he?"

"Worse," answered Princess May's lady in waiting, Dawn Berlitz.

"He's been getting worse for over a month, Dawn," May said.

"I know m'lady, but they've tried everything," Dawn explained. "I'm afraid His Majesty is doomed."

May plopped onto her bed. "And Hoenn with him. Without a male heir, the kingdom will succumb to poverty."

Dawn looked towards the princess, puzzled. "But Prince Max-"

"Knows nothing. And Arceus forbid, I rule without a king," she sighed. For as long as anyone could remember, Hoenn forbade female monarchs to reign alone. While other kingdoms discarded the old tradition, Hoenn refused to. "When sickness strikes the king," bemoaned May, "it strikes the land as well." One month prior, King Norman's beloved wife, Queen Caroline, died of a fever. He grieved and refused all company, often dining in his chambers. Rumor had it he never ate at all, just wailed and keened and wept for his wife. Inevitably, he too fell ill, and, though it was treason to say it, he was awaiting death.

"Oh, Dawn! What has become of my home?" May cried out. She stood and paced her expansive chamber. "This foolish law! I could rule perfectly well alone! But no, I must have a husband, to smile and wave and reassure the people! Why, any street rat would do, so long as they think him charming!" She stopped and slowly turned around. "Any street rat," she muttered, stepping towards a window. She glanced at the city near the bottom of the hill the castle was stationed on.

"M'lady?"

A sly smile grew on the princess's face. "Dawn, I'm getting married."

The young lady went from confused to ecstatic. "I've always wanted to see a royal wedding! To whom? Prince Paul of Sinnoh? Quite blasé, but I've seen worse. Or maybe Prince Tracey of the Orange Islands? No, no, he's engaged to Princess Iris of Unova. I hope it is not Prince Gary of Kanto. No offense, m'lady, but he has been known to get around."

May faced Dawn, beaming. "Not a prince, but one of my own!" Dawn was baffled.

"Your Highness, have you been sneaking around?"

The princess laughed. "Not yet, but soon. I've devised a plan."

"Please don't say what I think you are going to say," groaned Dawn.

May snickered. "Good manners will not deter me. I'm going to meet someone down there, someone soft spoken and docile, marry him, and bring him to the castle. By then it will be too late to change anything, and unless Arceus himself disapproves, they will have no choice but to crown us king and queen."

Dawn stood stiffly, wringing her hands. "But what of your brother? Why can't he rule?" she asked quietly. May burst into laughter. "Surely you jest!" she bellowed. However, her friend's nervous gaze soon sobered her.

"He cannot," she stated icily. "He is but seven years old, certainly not fit to run a kingdom."

"But the dukes will handle that until he is of age."

"Those dukes will sooner drive this region into the ground than help him. First they will destroy each other trying to reach the crown, and then they will destroy my brother trying to influence the crown."

"M'lady, surely you exaggerate?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

"You think so? Rivalries at court are not like petty squabbles between two lords over a parcel of land. They will tear at each other's throats just to gain the king's favor. They feel no remorse and will quickly turn on their own if it means getting a step closer to His Majesty," she spat out. "You would do well to listen to my advice. Do not assume anyone in this court has a shred of honesty; rather, they are filled with poison and lies. My father would have gladly executed half of them if not for my mother."

The two girls were silent, one shocked, the other defiant.

"I'll assist you," Dawn conceded. "But you must be quick. The king will not last much longer. Seven days, no more, lest he pass without you here."

May smiled and embraced her lady in waiting. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now," she said, straightening, "let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

That night May requested to have dinner sent to her chamber, and all of her ladies in waiting leave, excluding Dawn. The princess was anxious, and even suggested sneaking out then, but Dawn stopped her.

"That's too risky, m'lady. What if a guard saw you?"

May sighed, but followed her cautious friend's advice.

"We need a believable excuse for locking up my chambers for a week," she said.

"You could pretend to be sick," suggested Dawn.

"But they would send for doctors."

"Yes, they would."

They racked their brains for an idea, and an hour passed when May cried, "I got it!"

Dawn leaned closer, eager. "We simply tell them I am having my courses," she stated matter-of-factly.

Her lady nearly fell out of her chair. "And how, m'lady, would that work. That has not been a vexation before. Why would anyone believe it is now?" May shook her head, smiling. "We shall tell them the symptoms are persisting because of the grief over my mother and father. Men shy normally shy away, now they will avoid me as if I have the plague. And no lady wishes to be in the presence of a foul princess, for fear of displeasure and getting sent away."

Dawn took this in slowly, thinking over every detail. "M'lady, it's a great idea, but not foolproof."

May almost screamed in frustration. "Do you think we can make up something before nightfall? Already the sun is setting, and I still must get ready."

Dawn grinned devilishly. "No, I just have some…_additions_." She whispered into May's ear, who went paler than a ghost. "Dawn!" she gasped. "They will think me unchaste! Like I am some sort of harlot!"

"They've no room to judge. Everyone's done it once, maybe more." May stared in horror. "Surely not my young maids. They're no older than fourteen, same as we." "Oh, they are the most ambitious. In fact, little Kitty has even miscarriage, though she was at her grandmother's estate," was the reply.

May let out a breath in defeat. "As long as this gossip does not reach my father. He'd ship me to a nunnery in a heartbeat." Dawn smirked, barely containing her laughter. "I promise."

With that settled, the princess dressed in one of Dawn's navy gowns and placed a matching hood on her head, so nobody would question her rich livery. When the moon was bright and the men were drunk they snuck away. Thankfully, no one questioned two humble maids scurrying about, probably assuming they were to engage in the illicit activities they discussed earlier.

The two halted at a small servants' door, hidden in an alcove.

"Be safe," Dawn whispered, fear in her eyes.

May nodded, her eyes going soft.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment, safe, and with a husband to boot."

Her friend grinned. "I should hope so, or else this is all for nothing."

Dawn turned to open the door, but May stopped her with a tight squeeze. When they let go, Dawn was crying. May, unable to force out words of comfort, offered instead a small smile. The Princess of Hoenn then slipped away, vanishing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

May strolled through Petalburg City, taking bites from a buttered roll she bought. She had arrived at the crack of dawn, and went to the first bakery she spotted. After finishing a cup of ale, the princess had set out. Now it was around nine o'clock, and she decided to scope out the town square.

She was greeted by a bustling crowd full of people and Pokémon alike. May was in awe. The only Pokémon allowed at the palace were her father's, and even then they were kept in a dwelling near the gardens. They were friendly to her, but kept a safe distance, preferring the company of the grooms. But here was different. Everywhere you looked, Pokémon were standing, playing, helping, and they all had human companions.

She navigated the crowd and settled at the fountain, wondering why it wasn't this way at the castle. Obviously, the bond between people and Pokémon was a strong part of city of life; why not the palace?

She stored that in her mind for later, remembering why she was here. Her eyes scanned the mass of citizens, hoping someone would catch her eye. Unfortunately, this did not seem to be the place for bachelors. The few men she did see had their arm draped around a young maid.

Sighing, May gazed at the pool of water. She'd never make any progress just sitting around. She had to find out where the men stayed, each hoping for something or someone to come their way.

She browsed inns, taverns, any that place seemed appealing to a single man. However, when dusk fell her search was fruitless. The places that did have bachelors were bawdy rat holes filled with worse men.

"Let's hope tomorrow is better," she murmured.

She was to an inn she passed earlier when a Pokémon approached her.

"Roselia!" it called.

"What'd you find now, Roselia?" a voice asked.

A green haired gentleman appeared behind the grass type. "A young lady wandering the streets alone, at this hour?" he said, bemused. "Allow me to introduce myself," he stated, giving her a flashy bow. "Drew Hayden, at your service."

She giggled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. Now where are you headed?"

"The inn."

Drew looked taken aback. "I guess you're new here, because everyone knows where to go at moonlight."

At this, May perked up. "A popular place?"

"Only the best attend."

This caught her attention. If he was telling the truth, then surely she could find someone quickly.

"What is this place?" she questioned.

Drew winked. "You'll see when we get there."

Figuring she had no better options, May followed the eccentric arrival. After ten minutes of walking, he halted at a run-down tavern.

"After you," he said, opening the door.

It took all of the princess's power not to run inside, but her face fell when she entered. "_This_ is popular?" she asked in sheer disbelief. Only half of the small tables were filled, and two people sat at the end of the bar. Of these patrons, most of them were husbands sitting with wives; in fact, it seemed like the only single people were herself, possibly Drew, and a middle aged man sitting with a Mightyena.

She glared at Drew, but if he noticed he ignored her, escorting the lady to the unoccupied end of the bar. "What do think?" he asked.

"Where are the people?" she stated bluntly. "You said this was popular, not a place for lords and their wives."

He grinned cheekily. "_You_ said that. _I _said only the best attend. Which is correct. The lords and ladies over there are some of the richest and most respected in town."

Given that the princess recognized none of them, she guessed her new friend was exaggerating, but held her tongue. Instead she ignored his rebuttal and asked for some ale.

"Of course. My friend happens to be the bartender. And here he comes now."

A man May guessed to be around the same age as herself and Drew walked over, already holding two mugs of ale. "Saw the company and figured you'd order these," said the messy haired bartender.

Drew laughed. "Best drink on the menu. I wouldn't have let her order anything else."

Chuckling at his friend, the stranger turned to May. "Welcome to Oak's Tavern. I'm Ash Ketchum."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." Just then a yellow Pokémon scurried over and held out his hand. "Pika pikachu." May giggled. "And you as well."

"Better watch out Drew," Ash began, "Pikachu might steal your girl, and he doesn't even know her name."

"Well, I don't know it either. Madam, would you be so kind as to tell us?" he inquired flamboyantly, facing her.

"My name is Sapphire Birch," she told them, "and I think Pikachu has charmed me already."

"M'lady, you wound me," he proclaimed dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. Ash and Pikachu burst into laughter while his Roselia sighed, though you could see she was amused.

"Quite the actor," Ash said, still laughing.

At once, Drew was 'normal' again and smirked at the others. "While I find you fair and fine," he told May, "I did not bring you here for me."

"Really?" she said, amused by his banter.

"It's true. I brought you here not for myself, but for Ash."


	4. Chapter 4

Ash glared at Drew, all the previous humor gone. "I told you to stop," he said, his voice like steel.

"If I stop, you'll never ge-"

"You're going too far," Ash cut in. He turned to May. "Sorry for dragging you into this, Sapphire. Have a nice night." Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, and Ash walked to the other customers.

"Well, that went well," Drew stated optimistically.

"Rose," commented the grass type, rolling her eyes.

May turned to her companion. "How was that, in any way, good?"

"You're the first girl that hasn't been turned down outright. I consider that progress."

She glared at him. "Maybe he's telling you something."

Drew's humorous demeanor vanished, and he spoke with a sorrowful voice. "I'm just trying to help. He's been having a tough time this last month."

May, thinking of her mother, understood. "I can relate."

Drew gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry I dragged you into this."

May got up to leave, and looking back at him, said, "I'm glad."

* * *

The next day May found herself once again wandering the streets of Petalburg. In her hand was a steaming cinnamon bun. The smell wafted around her as she took a bite, reveling in the delicious taste.

She was passing an alley when a blue figure streaked by her, making her lode her balance. She toppled over just as a black figure, bigger than the first, ran by. Puzzled, she got up, only to have something crash into her legs. Looking down, she realized it was the blue figure from before. Seeing it clearly, she recognized it as a Glaceon, but it was injured and weak.

A growl caught her attention, and when she looked up a Houndoom was scowling at the Glaceon. The ice type tried to rise, but her shaking limbs quickly gave out. The Houndoom took a breath, preparing to attack.

May scooped up the Pokémon at her feet and ran. The footsteps of their pursuer followed them as May turned into the alley. Not missing a beat, she jumped onto the windowsill of a building and climbed to the roof. The Houndoom slit his eyes and growled in contempt, but eventually strode away.

May let out a breath and turned her attention to the Glaceon in her arms. She stared up at May, eyes alight with curiosity.

Examining the Pokémon, May was relieved to see minor scrapes and bruises. However, her ribs were visible through her matted fur, and she stared hungrily at May's cinnamon roll. May offered it to Glaceon, who gobbled it down quickly. Moments later, they both filled their stomachs outside a small market.

"Are you alone?" May asked.

Glaceon, who had been resting on the bench, lifted her head and nodded.

The princess gave her a small grin. "Want to stay with me?"

The Glaceon started, not expecting the offer. After a long pause she nodded, sealing the deal.

May beamed at her new companion. "Fantastic."

That night they were passing through the town square when May noticed a familiar face on the fountain ledge.

"Pikachu!" she called.

He waved from his perch, but froze when he saw Glaceon, and a stunned expression overtook him. Conversely, the ice type sauntered by, her lips curved into a sly smile. Pikachu blushed and ducked his head.

"Fancy meeting you here." May recognized the voice as Ash's and glanced back at him.

She began to apologize for last night, but he interjected, saying, "It's alright, no need to apologize. I've been on edge for a while, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you two."

"Drew told me you've been upset."

He paused. "Nothing personal, of course, just that this last month has been hard," she blabbered, acting like a nervous wreck.

Ash sighed. "Follow me," he stated, and without checking to see if she was following, grabbed Pikachu and headed to the back of town.

* * *

"Lady Dawn! Lady Dawn! Urgent news for Princess May!" the servant ran into the room, breathless.

Dawn, who was preparing for bed, turned to the girl. "She's not to be disturbed," Dawn snapped, irritated at the late messenger.

"It's the king," whispered the maid.

At once Dawn filled with fear and dread. "What happened?"

The servant looked to the ground. "He has passed."

Dawn's face blanched. "It cannot be," she murmured. "It cannot be!" she repeated, louder, voice fraught with anxiety.

The maid just bowed her head. Tears streamed down their faces.

"It cannot be."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is beautiful."

Ash had led them about a mile out of town, where they climbed a grassy hill. Below them Petalburg lay in slumber, and the castle towered protectively above it. May was stunned.

"It's a great place to just get away from it all," Ash explained as they sat down.

"Wow," was all she could say.

They sat in silence, admiring the view, when Ash began to speak.

"I used to bring my friend, Misty, here all the time. We were best friends."

May regarded his blissful yet pained expression. "What happened?" she asked, but she felt a strange premonition, as if sensing the answer.

"She moved away last month," he mumbled, dropping his eyes.

"Well, you can visit her, right?"

He shook his head, saying, "She wouldn't let me."

"Why?" she asked, full of concern.

He let out a breath. "Let me start from the beginning.

"When I was a baby, my dad passed away. My mom couldn't support us, so we moved in with her best friend, Misty's mom. They both worked in the dress shop we lived above, but we were forbidden to go down when there were customers. We were more or less forced to stay upstairs, so we had to find ways to amuse ourselves. Pretty soon we were joined at the hip, and when we were old enough, got a job at the tavern. That's where we met Drew.

"One day, four months ago, the two of us were walking home from Oak's. Our shifts were really late that night, so we decided to cut through some alleys to get home quicker. We were almost home when suddenly, I heard a deafening _crack! _Misty collapsed, and I swung around, facing an enraged Salamence. I ordered Pikachu and Misty's Azurill to hold him off while I checked on Misty. Salamence had slammed her head against the brick building, but, to my surprise, the damage seemed minimal. I was afraid to move her, so we stayed put. Following more attacks, Salamence fainted, and soon after Drake, his owner, and Dr. Birch arrived. Turns out Salamence was ill and escaped Drake's cottage while Dr. Birch stood treating him.

"Dr. Birch cared for Misty, then Salamence. I carried her home, where he could take a better look at her. Our mothers were hysterical, but the doctor assured them she would recover. And he was right. After only one week in bed she was the picture of health. Excited, I ran straight home from work. This would be the first time I talked to her since the accident.

"Upon entering her room, I was greeted with confusion. I started prattling on about what she had missed, what everyone was saying, meaningless chatter, when she stopped me.

"'Do I know you?' she asked. I laughed, at first. 'Only for your whole life.' When she continued to stare, my laughter died down.

"'It's me, Ash.'

"'Who?'

"I tried to jog her memory, recounting childhood storied only we would know. But still, she recognized nothing. Crestfallen, I retrieved Dr. Birch. He spent eternities in there, but finally he allowed me to enter, now joined by my mom and Miss Waterflower. He faced her, breaking the news.

"'I've seen nothing like it. Her memory has vanished.'

"Misty's mom burst into tears, and they seemed to go on forever. The four of us decided to try and live normally, albeit Misty agreed hesitantly, and we hoped for her memories to return. However, after two months she couldn't handle it any longer. Late one night, she fled. Her goodbye was a note, simply saying 'Sorry.' Her mother succumbed to grief and moved herself. Running from the past, my mother said. And that was that."

Dumbstruck, May could only shake her head. The pair sat in tight silence, until she could finally speak again.

"I'm so sorry."

Ash grinned at her, but the smile did not reach his gloomy eyes. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault, really. Just bad luck, I guess."

Trying to focus on the positive, she asked, "What have you done since then?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Drew's been getting on my case about that. In fact, that's why he brought you to the tavern."

At that bland answer, May rose, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, no wonder. My mother- Arceus bless her soul- died last month, but I am not moping around. Nor sir, I am taking action, and you should do the same. Would Misty really want you to just _give up? _Of course not! Ash, you have to keep moving no matter what. You can cry for a day, but no more. How else will you survive?"

He grinned widely, standing up. "Thank you, Sapphire."

"It is my honor."

* * *

The town was fully awake by the time they returned, and roads were packed with all kinds of people.

"Ash! Sapphire!"

Drew jogged up to them, fighting the crowd.

"What's going on?" Ash inquired.

Pikachu and Glaceon, on their respective trainer's shoulder, felt uneasy. Their fur bristled, and they fidgeted nervously, as if anticipating the worst. Drew glanced at them, then back to Ash. His somber expression confirmed their worst fears.

"The king is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dead?"

May could barely choke out the word.

Drew nodded. "They say it was a heart attack."

He continued talking, but May ignored him. _He's dead,_ echoed in her mind, swirling around in confusion and disbelief. She knew it was coming; after all, that's why she left, but May expected to be married well before it happened.

But she wasn't.

Her vision blurred, and she bit back a sob.

_Not here,_ she thought. If they discovered her now, she would never take the throne.

Blindly, she ran through the crowd. She heard Ash calling for her, but kept running. Soon he was swallowed in the crowd.

May dashed toward the town's entrance, simply a guard standing beside a post reading 'Petalburg City.' She halted, still trapped in the buzzing crowd. Facing the castle, a wave or sorrow cascaded over her, and she was prepared to bolt. Yet she hesitated. Now more than ever, a husband was needed. But how could she miss her own father's funeral?

May took a breath and made her decision.

"Gla!"

The ice type beckoned Ash and Pikachu forward. 'Sapphire' was crouched in an alley by the entrance.

Glaceon trotted up to her, gently licking her hand. May raised her face, stained with tears, and patted Glaceon.

Ash took a tentative step forward, then another. Drew, feeling intrusive, stepped out of view with Roserade, a cunning smile on his face.

"Those two lovebirds will be singing sweetly before we know it."

"What's wrong, Sapphire?" Ash asked, sitting next to her.

She dried her eyes in vain. "I…I…" She sighed. The words lodged in her throat, refusing the truth to come free.

"I get it. You're just someone who doesn't like death. Well, nobody likes it, but…you understand what I'm saying, right?"

She nodded, deciding to play along.

"Don't worry about the king. Now he'll be with his wife, and I'm sure Prince Max will make an excellent monarch."

The princess swallowed her pride, resisting the urge to argue. Instead, she enquired, "What about the princess? Isn't she older?"

"Yes, and probably more fit to take the throne. But Hoenn does not allow women to rule alone."

"Ridiculous."

Ash nodded in agreement, absently stroking Pikachu.

"If I were king, that law would be history."

May perked up.

"Just curious," she started, "but what else would you do if you were king?"

He thought for a moment, then answered with, "I would try to rescue stray Pokémon, like Glaceon, and open schools for both boys _and_ girls. Basically, attempt to improve everyone's lives."

May could barely contain her joy. _He's perfect! _Beaming, she said, "Good ideas. Women deserve a stronger input in everything."

Ash grinned sheepishly, averting his eyes.

"I'm glad you think so."

Slowly, he lifted his gaze and opened his mouth to talk, only to be cut off by Drew.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but Ash and I are needed at the tavern."

Ash became as red as a Blaziken while May laughed heartily.

"Can I talk to you tonight?" Ash murmured.

"Of course. Meet me here at eleven," she replied, winking.

Blushing even more, he muttered, "Thanks," and nearly sprinted away.

Chuckling, May looked at Glaceon.

"If that embarrasses him, he will die tonight."

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short, but at least it got my point across.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ash arrived right on time, Pikachu perched atop his shoulder. May, nearly invisible in her dark clothing, startled him.

"Over her," she whispered.

He jumped back, jolting Pikachu.

"Thanks for the heart attack."

"You're very welcome."

He chuckled quietly as she took his arm and started tiptoeing out of the alley.

"Sapph-"

"Ash-"

The two blushed, though the darkness concealed their faces. Ever the gentleman, Ash said, "You go first."

May grinned and clasped her hands together, saying gleefully, "Will you marry me?"

Ash stumbled and fell, Pikachu hopping gracefully beside Glaceon. Speechless, he could only stare at the eager brunette.

"I know it may seem rushed, but-"

"Yes."

May blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

With a sigh of relief, she embraced her new fiancé. "You do not know how much this means to me. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They separated, and she took his hand. "Let's go."

Pulling up her hood, she dragged him towards the entrance, attended by a sleeping guard.

"Wait he second," he said, puzzled. "Where are we going?"

She glanced impatiently at the guard. "Getting out. I'll explain on the way, but right now-"

Ash cut her off. "What do you mean 'getting out?' Why?"

"Listen, I'll expl-"

"Explain now."

May rubbed her face in her hands. Taking on last look at the guard and the path to home, she said, "Not here. The hill."

At the hill's peak, Ash halted.

"What is it, Sapphire?"

She decided to dive right in. "I am Princess May."

He just stared. "Excuse me?"

She repeated herself.

Ash was dumbfounded. Yet he knew, undeniably, that she was telling the truth. The moment those words had left her lips she seemed to hold herself with more grace, speak with more elegance. But to him, she was still Sapphire, dressed in plain clothes, not a jewel to her name.

He shook his head, stubbornly ignoring the truth. "You cannot be serious."

"Can't I? Why else would I cry at the king's, _my father's_, death?"

She held his gaze defiantly, her regal nature taking over, denying her tears exit.

He broke contact first. "I'm sorry."

"As am I."

After the awkward silence, Ash spoke again. "If you are the princess, accustomed to royalty and wealth, why are you here, under the guise of a simple maiden?"

May cringed. A small, foolish part of her was hoping that question would never come.

"I…I was…looking for a husband."

By the time she had reached the end, her voice had fallen to a whisper.

Ash let out a breath, running his hand through his hair. The news wiped away his previous joy, which had come so long ago.

"So this whole thing," he said, shaking his head, "was an act? A plot? Let me guess, you want an ignorant, peasant husband, hoping he will be too caught up in his new, luxurious life to rule the kingdom? So you alone may control the throne? Is that what you think?"

Ashamed, the princess lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to the dirt. "But I cannot allow my little brother to become king. He is too young."

"That doesn't justify this."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry," she said emphatically, daring to raise her gaze. "But please, help me, marry me. If you want, I shall change the law and we can divorce, or you can stay and rule as my equal, but I must help Max right away! Please, Ash."

He let out a dry laugh.

"You don't get it. Drew and I could get hanged for the way we've treated you."

The princess swept her hand. "As long as I allow it, it is fine."

"No, it's not. You are a consecrated princess, second only to the king and queen! Your body is sacred, anointed by a bishop!" he exclaimed. "I should not be talking so nonchalantly with you, I should be respectful, throwing rose petals and shouting, 'Arceus protect thee!' I have broken the most honored law in Hoenn."

A small grin escaped her. "But still you do not. Why, when you speak of such dreadful things, would you not start?"

"You should know."

She beamed. "You will marry me?"

He laughed so loudly and suddenly she jumped.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh, May," he began, "I'm in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

She had remained on the hill as the sun rose, basking the city in a warm, orange glow. She kept going over his words in her head.

"_Oh, May, I'm in love with you."_

She just could not believe it. "What is wrong with me?" she cried out. May, so worried for the state of her people, couldn't even treat her friend well. How, then, would she run a kingdom?

Suddenly, something nudged her leg. She looked down to see Glaceon, wise and regal. In her gaze lay life experience and honest advice. Having witnessed her previous altercation with Ash, she had the chance to leave and never look back; she had the chance to abandon her dishonest master. Yet she had stayed.

May smiled slightly, comforted by her Pokémon's 'words.'

A moment passed, and the princess was hurrying down the slope.

* * *

_Dear Ash,_

_ Has it only been a few short days? Has my adventure lasted only that long? Pity. I will miss the sparkling fountain; I will miss the bustling crowds; I will miss the sleepy tavern; I will miss the cobbled roads; I will miss Drew's jaunty demeanor; I will miss his amiable Roserade; I will miss Pikachu's spark; I will miss you. Our secrets, our stories. Can you believe this happened? Our different live, entwining into one. Alas, I have been called back to dresses laden with jewels and a flawed monarchy. And you shall do whatever you did before, I presume. Working the bar, enjoying Drew's performances, and playing with a lifelong companion. Perhaps, though, I still have a chance. I've made a blunder, hopefully one that can be mended. Today is my father's funeral; tomorrow evening will be the new king's coronation; the lords shall be eager to crown him, and I fear that is longest I may be able to delay it. But I believe that will be enough time for you to attire yourself in royal finery. If you wish to join me, if you wish to hear me out, come to the castle. Lady Dawn shall await you at the fountain . If you are not present when the bell tolls noon tomorrow, I understand. May Arceus and the holy trios bless you._

_ May._

* * *

"May Arceus bless this bereaved soul as he finds his way to paradise."

"Amen."

After dropping of her letter at Ash's house, May had snuck into the castle through a servant's chamber. Giving them a pence of gold for silence, she made her way up the servants' stairwell and into her chamber. Dawn helped her change into a somber, black gown she had laid out, and they rushed to the church, arriving right on time. Now the priest was speaking in blessings, and May's mind began to wander.

Anxiety rippled through her veins, every nerve was on end. Countless "what if's" raced through her mind, rational or no. what if Ash didn't trust her? What if he came too late? What if he arrived now and, failing to spot Dawn, left?

Shaking her jumbled head, she forced herself to focus on the priest's sermon.

_I at least owe my father this, _she thought.

So the princess sat, hands clasped, and shed only a few tears compared to the torrent in Petalburg. She must appear strong, lest anyone see her and accuse her of being too fragile, weighed down by a woman's petty emotions, too unstable for the throne.

She must make an impression, saying, "I am a leader, and leaders fight."

But it would all be in vain if her pauper did not come.


	9. Chapter 9

"Prince Max should be crowned at high morn," proposed Bishop Moor.

"No, no, the townsfolk will be asleep in their beds for the Petalburg ceremony. We should wait until noon," put in Lord Henry.

More voices rose, either in protest or agreement with one of the speakers. Princess May sighed, rubbing her temples. She had woken at the crack of dawn and ever since been stuck at this meeting centered on her brother's coronation.

From the moment she had arrived, the men began to bicker, never allowing her to speak. Not that they would listen to her. She may be the princess of Hoenn, descended from a centuries old line of royal blood, but she was still a woman in men's business. They expected her to sit there and act pretty, on occasionally acknowledging her.

Worries clouded her mind, just as they had yesterday during the funeral.

_Please come,_ she silently begged.

"Well, Princess, what do you think?"

She blinked, focusing on Lord Henry.

"Should the coronation be held at high morn or noon?" he asked.

May was stunned. These haughty fellows wanted a lady's opinion?

"Noon," she replied, rising gracefully from her seat at the head of the table.

"And next time," she added, "consult me first instead of wasting time bickering amongst yourselves like children."

Awed silence accompanied her exit.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Come in!" cried Prince Max before his servant could open the doors. His sister entered, and with a nod the servant was dismissed.

"Hello, May."

"Hello, Max. How are you feeling?"

The young boy sighed. "Honestly, not well at all."

May frowned. "Are you ill?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"No. I'm just…nervous, I guess."

He plopped onto the bed, May joining him.

"I'm your sister, and I know this is not only nerves."

Max let out a small grin. "Foiled again."

She put her arm around his shoulder and grinned back. "What's _really_ wrong?"

"It's just," he started, averting her gaze, "I don't want to be king."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked, shocked.

He shook his head. "Not sudden. I have never wanted this. In fact, every night, I prayed for your marriage."

May couldn't help it; she let out a chuckle. "That makes two of us," she said, hugging him close.

The siblings remained silent. Then Max, face somber, stated despondently, "But it's too late now."

At this, May turned her head to the window facing Petalburg. Hope's small wings beat fragilely in her chest.

"Not quite," she muttered.

Once again facing her brother, she asked, "If being king is not what you desire, what is?"

The boy's face lit up, outshining an Illumise. "I wish to become a scholar," he pronounced. "I shall study all aspects of Pokémon: their attacks, physiology, sociology, evolutions, strengths, weaknesses, everything! My dream is to as good as the scholars Oak, Birch, and Elm; maybe even surpass them!"

His shone, sparkling with the excitement of dreams to be fulfilled.

Grinning, May ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Good, we are in desperate need of a sage in this castle."

They both laughed, but the sound of knocking cut them off.

May rose and unfastened the locks, opening the double doors.

"M'lady. M'lord," the servant said, bowing low. "It is time to begin the coronation."

Max drudged forward, to his seemingly inescapable fate. His expensive linens drowned him, and his hair drooped as if it, too, resented the crown.

May bent down, and, squeezing his shoulder, whispered, "If all goes well, I shall be queen."

He glanced up in shock. His mouth opened, but an almost imperceptible shake of her head shushed him.

"Thank you," he replied instead, light returning to his dark brown eyes.

Then he left, following the servant down the hall.

The princess sighed heavily. "If all goes well."


	10. Chapter 10

The coronation was divided into two parts; the official ceremony at the palace the more lavish one down in Petalburg.

May was waiting in the throne room when Lady Dawn appeared at her side. Although the crowd was sparse, only the most powerful people were invited, everyone was too caught up in their conversations to notice her.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said.

May's heart dropped. "He's not coming, is he?"

Dawn nodded. "I waited as long as I dared."

"I understand."

The news devastated her, but at once her mind was racing. She ran through different plots and ideas, but nothing was sufficient.

Finally, she settled on a weak plan. Hopefully, if she objected to the coronation, she might gain more time to plot. But it was a slim hope, relying solely on the dukes and bishop crowning him.

At last the ceremony began, and Prince Max sauntered down the aisle like he hadn't a care in the world. The four dukes who would be at the top of his council droned on about the wishes of the late king, Arceus's will, and so on.

Just as the princess was going to collapse out of boredom, the bishop held up the crown.

"This blessed crown," he proclaimed, "shall name Hoenn's next monarch. I shall bequeath it to Prince Max, unless Arceus objects."

"_I_ object."

Silence draped the room. The bishop stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

"Place that crown away," May commanded with such authority that the bishop scurried to do her bidding. However, Lord Henry halted him, saying, "What are you doing? You said if Arceus objects, not a foolhardy child, and a girl, no less."

May shot daggers at him. "Need I remind you that I am Princess of Hoenn. I could arrest you at a moment's notice for treason and heresy."

"Only if you wish to have a riot on your hands."

The two probably would have stood there for hours, awaiting the other to glance away, but at that moment the heavy oak doors slammed shut, and the crowd turned to face the newcomer.

"M'lady!" shouted Dawn, but May had already recognized him.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Drew eloquently said, "but if I may have a word with our future monarch, Princess May?"

Lord Henry addressed him. "You are intruding on palace grounds and have disturbed the royal coronation of our future monarch, _Prince Max._ Be gone, peasant," he spat.

The guards moved toward Drew, but the prince held up his palm.

"If we have no time for a citizen, what good would a ruler be?" he reprimanded the lord. Turning his attention to Drew, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Excuse me, where are my manners?" he replied, bowing low. "Drew Hayden, Your Majesty. I bear urgent news for the princess."

"What message do you bring?" questioned May.

Sweeping up from his bow, he answered cryptically, "I can only relay it outdoors. Please, follow me everyone."

And with that he exited the chamber, the royal siblings right behind him, followed by the lords and ladies of the crowd, eager to see what awaited their rebellious princess.


	11. Chapter 11

As the throng of people walked outside they were greeted by the sight of…nothing. The lords and ladies shared quizzical glances, and some even began to snicker.

"Where is your 'urgent news.'" Lord Henry snorted.

Not missing a beat, Drew swept out his arms, proclaiming, "Right here."

Suddenly, something swooped out of the sky, flying straight towards them. May squinted and said, "A Swellow…with a Pikachu on its back?"

As the others just stared, it dawned on May. "Pikachu!" she cried excitedly.

Everyone else, excluding Drew, were now even more confused, murmurs rising. "What is she talking about?" "She acts like she knows it." "Where did it even come from?"

They continued to chatter amongst themselves, mulling over this strange turn of events, when the Swellow landed. Pikachu proceeded to hand May a bouquet of bright flowers. She began to tear up, and Drew leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"The roses were my idea."

She burst into laughter, her tears spilling over. The bustling crowd behind her was plunged into a state of utter shock as they slowly understood what was going to take place.

"Roselia, that's your cue."

The grass type nodded and stepped in front of the princess. She processed elegantly ahead, scattering rose petals as she went. Next came Pikachu and Glaceon, who had snuck over during all the commotion. When they had come to a halt, Drew held out his arm.

"M'lady, if you would bestow upon me this honor."

Smiling gratefully, she took his outstretched arm. Their graceful sojourn lasted for but a moment, it seemed. Princess May stood waiting, and soon they heard hooves thundering from their left.

Riding on a Rapidash was Ash, accompanied by a priest. They reigned in the stallion and dismounted.

Now the nobles were absolutely baffled, some whispering how absurd this was, others professing that is was true, unbreakable love.

Ash let out a grin and whispered to May, "Sorry I'm late. It took forever to find a priest who owned a Rapidash."

May chuckled as the celebrant put the ceremony underway.

"We are gathered here today to stand as witnesses toward this most holy matrimony between Ash Ketchum and Her Majesty, Princess May Maple of Hoenn."

The multitude of aristocrats let out a collective gasp, for this just made everything real. A select few scowled and silently jeered, but many, mostly women, cheered so loudly that the townsfolk below heard their cry.

Lord Henry turned scarlet with fury.

"This is outrageous! What is she doing?"

Prince Max glowered up at him.

"Giving Hoenn the ruler it needs, sir. And if I were you, I would hold my tongue around the king and queen. They certainly will not tolerate treason at their court."

Flustered and outwitted, he bowed stiffly.

"Apologies, m'lord," he managed to grit out.

Meanwhile, the couple was beginning their vows. May followed tradition since she had had no time beforehand to prepare, but Ash had created his own set of promises.

"May, I promise to be faithful and honest with you always. I shall put you first, I shall cherish you forever and a day and I shall permanently be at your side. Nothing shall keep me from you, nor shall anything make me stray. My heart belongs to you, as I hope yours belongs to me."

"It does," May whispered with a smile as they exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you, in the eyes and will of Arceus, husband and wife," decreed the priest. "You may kiss the bride!"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and cheers were heard all around. Countless cries of, "Long live Queen May and King Ash!" resonated throughout the lands, and hearing this, the townspeople below rang all of the church bells.

Ash and May broke apart, beaming. With tears of joy streaming down her face, May said, "Your hearts is mine, and mine yours."

Unified, they lifted their grasped hands, a symbol of the future yet to come.

**A/N Oh my gosh, it's done. I have poured my heart and soul into this, and I am fairly proud of how it turned out. I wouldn't change a thing. To be honest, I never thought I would ever finish a multi chapter fic. Yet here I am. I want to thank my dear friend, cholboshoka, for inspiring me to write this and motivating me every step of the way. I also want to thank everybody who reviewed. Seeing your comments really makes my day, and encouraged me to keep up with story. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
